The 3rd 2019 Big Balloon Parade
Balloons * Julie Tirock * Kermit the Frog * Hello Kitty * Snoopy and Woodstock * Scrat and his Acorn * Big Bird * Greg Heffley, Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Garfield * Boboiboy Galaxy * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty * Miraculous Ladybug * Homer Simpson and his Donut * Trolls * Pikachu * Ronald McDonald * Robloxian with Jetpack * Rocky and Bullwinkle * Thomas the Tank Engine * Nesquik Bunny * Rocky and Bullwinkle * Julius the Sock Monkey * The Penguins of Madagascar * Dora the Explorer * Rapid T. Rabbit * JobBot * Jett from Super Wings * PAW Patrol's Chase * My Melody * Red from Angry Birds * SpongeBob SquarePants * Skylanders' Eruptor * Pinkfong * Goku from Dragon Ball * Vampirina Hauntley * Red and Yellow Brighten the Holidays * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger * Mickey Mouse * Paddington Bear * Peter Rabbit * Sonic The Hedgehog (To promote Sonic Team Racing and Sonic The Hedgehog (2019 film)) * Wild Thing * Sinclair Oil's Dino * Toothless the Dragon * Buzz Lightyear * Pillsbury Doughboy * Clifford the Big Red Dog (To promote Clifford the Big Red Dog (2019 TV Project)) * The Very Hungry Caterpillar * Olaf * Miss Petula Pig * Eben Bear * The Elf on the Shelf * Dr. Suess' The Grinch * Buddy, Jovie, Walter, Michael and Emily on Santa's Sleigh Novelty Balloons * 3 Golden 2019 Stars * Pumpkins * Harold the Policeman * Little Cloud by FriendsWithYou * Blue and White 2019 Stars * Cloe the Holiday Clown * Americana Spheres * Macy's Yellow Stars * Harold the Fireman * White 2019 Star * Geometronics * Beach Ball Clusters * Artie the Pirate * Rex the Happy Dragon * Wiggle Worm * Happy Hippo * Football * Mike Piazza Baseball * Basketball * Red Candy Cane * Golden 2019 Starflakes * Nutcracker * Virginia O' Hanlon * Blue Snowflake Ornaments * Sunny the Snowpal * Charlie, Kit and C.J. Holiday Elves * Red Believe Stars Balloonicles * Go Bowling * Three Baby Dinos * Energizer Bunny * Aflac Duck * Holiday Ornament * SnowBo Floats * Tom Turkey * The Cranberry Cooperative * 1-2-3 Sesame Street * It's All Rock n' Roll * Frozen Fall Fun * On the Roll Again * Universal Playground * SeaWorld * Splashing Safari Adventure * Fun House * Samurai X * Road to the Future * Spirit of America Golden Eagle * Big City Cheers * Expendition to Rhino Mountain * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * The Giant Realistic Robot Blaster Chicken * Cirque du Soliel: Dreamseeker * The Aloha Spirit * Big Apple * Parade Day Mischief * Shimmer and Shine * Building a Better World * Chocolate Fantasy Factory * Statue of Liberty * The Colonel's Road Trip to NYC * Marion-Carole Showboat * Once Upon a Mattress * Mount Rushmore's American Pride * Discover Adventure * The Enchanting World of Lindt * Elf: Skating Pond * Deck the Halls * Stirrin' Up with Sweet Sensations * Cornucopia * American Classic Malt Shop * 2019 Santaland Express * The Polar Express * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown * Singing Christmas Tree * Santa's Sleigh